if looks could kill
by Annabella Petrova
Summary: And then she falls asleep, and it feels like she's dying again under his stare, but in a good way, because if looks could kill and smiles could poison, she'd be dead at the first sight of him long ago.


**Title: **_if looks could kill  
_

**Summary: **And then she falls asleep, and it feels like she's dying again under his stare, but in a good way, because _if looks could kill and smiles could poison_, she'd be dead at the first sight of him long ago.

**Characters: **Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson, and a lot of others

**Pairing(s): **Klaus/Katherine, mentions of Rebekah/Stefan, hint of Silas(Stefan)/Katherine and Elijah/Katherine

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Rating**: M

**Timeline: **when Qetsiyah tricks Katherine

**Spoilers**: probably a lot

**Words: **1,981

**A/N:** I honestly have no clue what this is. But I got tired of Klaroline, I mean she's fucking blind! But, I still ship them, like, 5/10%. I like the idea of Klatherine, hot, sexy, powerful, so bare with me. BTW, some of this info may be wrong cuz I haven't rewatched tvd since like, the fourth season came out, so again, bare with me. BTW#2, this is pretty AU. Sorta.

* * *

"_Zdravei, Katerina_." Lord Klaus is a devious one. Charming, though. His eyes resemble an ocean, and she just couldn't help but want to drown.

His smile – oh, that _smile_, one single glance and she wants to die. She lifts her hand up, and he kisses it, a small grin on both lips.

And she ignored Elijah for the rest of the night.

* * *

By the end of the night, and the break of dawn, there are whispers – hot promises, and she feels so good with him. By the morning to noon, she plays a game of tag with Elijah, and she hated how he always lets her win.

She likes Klaus better anyways.

* * *

A month later and nothing's changed. At day, she runs around with Elijah, feeling as if she's five years old, and at night, there's so much lust between her and a monster.

But it was on Rebekah's birthday when she tasted something bitter and sour in her wine. She ignored it believing it was nothing, and after that party, there was raking nails, fists in hair, thrusting, and _oh_, Katerina was relieved.

And then the next morning and the morning after that, there was vomit. And her period's late, and all she wants to do is _die_, because she's already been like this and she doesn't want it to happen again.

Klaus starts to get suspicious, since she's been around Elijah lately, and _god, _all she wants to do is to tell her fiancé, that she's fucking _pregnant_.

It barely shows four months later, and then she starts growing a bump, and Klaus is still on her radar.

* * *

And then a servant spills the beans, and the cat's out of the bag, and all Katerina wants to do is cry. And she does, when Klaus flips the table, veins under his eyes, and fangs, and he _rips _the head off the servant after he _drains_ her.

He compels Katerina to forget and she does and then four months later, she goes into labor.

They name her _Nikolina_, after her deceased great grandmother.

Klaus tracks down the witch who dented his self-esteem by brewing a reproducing potion and sneaking it into their wines and he kills her in the middle of the night when Katerina is to be asleep when she's really watching. She follows him into Elijah's room, overhears them talking of breaking the curse by using her.

So she runs that night, the child in her arms.

Trevor helps her, of course, since he's obviously in love with her; she had snickered to her favorite servant who's secretly a witch. Katerina thanks him with a kiss on the cheek, a tease, and she's gone before Klaus' men reach her.

* * *

She finally finds Rose, all pretty like, while Katerina resembles dirt, and Rose wants to bring her back to the house so she doesn't have to die.

So Katerina tricks her and the old lady and she feeds and hangs herself and then drains the servant or whatever, and then she comes back to life and she runs as fast as she can.

* * *

She can't find Nadia when she reaches Bulgaria. She's searched every nook and cranny, and she can't find her and it frustrates her to the core. Nikolina is being raised by Rebekah, and surprisingly Rebekah falls in love with the adorable princess.

* * *

Centuries pass by, she keeps tabs on him. Her heart goes the little bastard boy Klaus saved. Marcellus.

* * *

More centuries pass by, and when Elena Gilbert is born, she can't help but wonder, is Klaus gonna use her instead? She is no use to him when she is a vampire. So she helps him anonymously and uses Isobel.

And then she's captured by Klaus' henchmen and taken to his lair, and she finds Alaric instead after she wakes up and she knows by that strange allure of darkness and evil and _love_ that it's Nik.

He waves his guards off, and he kisses her and she whimpers when his hand captures her throat and threatens to strangle her and he tells her he's been waiting so long.

And it's not until his real body when they fuck again and again and _again_. And then they're _engaged_ after he breaks his curse and she grins from the treetops to see Elena's body drop to the ground.

And Stefan ruins the moment when they're in bed, and she suddenly dressed and so is he and she pretends to be doing something else when she's really dreaming about how it could've ended – how she would've came – without baby Salvatore interrupting.

And she's suddenly free. She can see the sadness in his eyes when she smiles and she takes his blood and runs out and when she reaches the door, she turns around and kisses him in front of Stefan and his eyes widen and he kisses back and tells her, "_it's not over yet_, _darling, come back to me_."

She watches as he compels Stefan to forget that moment and she kisses him one more time before running off and she shoves that damn cure into Elena's hands and grins at Damon's quivering body.

And the next time she sees him, they're in Chicago. She's following him, leaving him notes that sound _sexy_. And he grins and winks at her from across the bar when Stefan's not looking. And at night there's grunting, and moaning, and groaning, and clawing, and whispering while Stefan's in the other room.

Before dawn, she's gone. He wakes up, feeling a lingering kiss on his feather tattoo and smirks.

Rebekah asks him why's he smirking, and Katherine grins as she comes up behind her in Rebekah's robe and she's all innocent.

So, he goes back to Mystic Falls because he can't create some damn hybrids. And it's revealed Elena's alive, and Klaus feels betrayed because Katherine knew and he calls off their engagement and they have angry, rough, breakup sex, and then it's back on, and there's sweet, innocent make up sex.

Tyler's his first successful hybrid and he's overjoyed. Katherine stares in disgust as she and Rebekah stares at the Original witch's necklace around the second doppelganger's neck and the young Original goes on a temper tantrum.

And then Stefan ruins sex in the woods, and he tells Klaus that Mikael's dead. And Katherine confronts a crying Rebekah who's cornered by Elena and she glares and comforts Rebekah and the blonde tells her everything.

Her heart aches and she keeps it from Klaus.

* * *

And then it's the party at the Lockwood house, and everyone's dancing, and then Mikael's at the door and Katherine looks as if she's Elena and helping them but Mikael compelled her.

And Klaus calls Mikael's bluff, but Mikael stabs her and it hurts. All part of Mikael's plan, Katherine, still compelled, throws wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids and runs.

And then Mikael's finally dead because Stefan saves him.

* * *

Then Stefan calls, tells him the caskets that were stolen by him. And the young vampire _threatens_ Klaus and Katherine suddenly appears and cries as he breaks off their engagement and then Stefan calls again and says, "_She was compelled, by the way, Klaus_."

So he's kissing her, and then she all of a sudden breaks down. She wants to see Rebekah, and wants to know where their daughter is.

And he says he'll get them back.

The house is being renovates for himself and the siblings and Katherine and the hybrids. She drew out the plans.

It's revealed that Rebekah knows about Klaus killing mother dearest, and Katherine knew since Rebekah. She looks down and touches the veined face of her best friend. And she didn't want Klaus to face the wrath of the youngest for his betrayal.

Klaus suddenly wants a break the night he saved Caroline's life. Katherine wakes up without the bracelet Klaus gave her when she was kidnapped by his henchmen.

And she runs as always because she's heartbroken.

Again.

By Klaus.

Again.

* * *

And then it's been months, and the next thing he knows is he's in New Orleans. And she flees back to Mystic Falls.

And the next thing she knows, word gets to her that Kol Mikaelson is dead. And she sighs.

And he returns again. For Caroline's graduation, and she is so angry – so fucking pissed – that she grabs the cure from her nightstand and tries but fails to shove it down Elena's throat and she consumes it instead.

So she's living on the streets, all paranoid and disheveled. And she hates it. So much. So Silas – Stefan – gets to her and things happen, (She finally reunites with Nadia, and her heart thumps harder.)

(But it's still empty.)

The next thing she knows, Damon Salvatore – the evil son of a bitch – shoves her throat into Silas' lips and she's drained.

And she's alive again.

* * *

She tries so hard to survive and Amara's back and Qetsiyah does a spell on all three of them, Katherine, Elena, and Amara, and the witch tricks her.

So she flees.

To Klaus.

With Nadia.

(All she fucking wanted, excluding fucking immortality.)

* * *

So then they make up. And Nikolina shows up with a grimoir and when Katherine asks how she knew, Nikolina replies with, "_I have eyes everywhere, mother._"

And then at night, Klaus is still the same. Whispering promises; hot profanities against her neck; worshipping her with his lips and teeth. She's still the same as well, clawing at his back; riding him slow just the way he likes it unless he's angry and makes her his bitch; and it's her last night when he manipulates her dreams.

She's standing in a mansion. Nadia, small, and Nikolina, smaller, tucked into bed as Klaus paints them. Katherine is whispering fairytales, how a king and queen lived happily ever after and they're the princesses and they grin, and Katherine smiles sadly, kisses his lips.

Stefan arrives in her last moments, and everyone joins in her dream.

Katherine's eyes are fully closed, and everyone hears the silent heartbeat fading and perishing. And Klaus cries.

And Rebekah cries, and Nadia joins, and Nikolina stands still and steady before she crumbles to the ground. Marcel is at the door and there are tears, Stefan looks down. Elijah is there as well.

And in the middle of the night, Marcel, an ally of Katherine's, buries her next to Davina with everyone.

And Klaus drops a single red rose on her grave, because they remind him of her. Prickly, beautiful.

* * *

And then her hand stretches out with the harvest girls. And she jumps up in glory and she's a vampire again and she grins and hugs everyone after getting the girls up from the ground.

* * *

Then the next day, Kol Mikaelson is at the door, hands in his pockets and Rebekah answers and she hugs him to death.

A yellow Porsche pulls up and out comes Lexi, and she's playful and Stefan cries.

* * *

Katherine smiles that night. At the party hosted for the dead ones walking around. She supports Hayley's pregnancy though, surprising everyone.

They toast to her.

Stefan kisses her cheek, Rebekah hugs her goodnight while walking upstairs, dragging the Salvatore, Lexi hugs her as well, going off to a bar to feed, Kol grins coyly looking at his brother and her, Elijah chuckles at him, threatening him with a baseball bat. Nikolina and Nadia hug their parents' goodnight. And Marcel hugs her with Davina in thanks.

* * *

And then Klaus grabs her, carries her bridal style, and runs to their bedroom and takes her slowly.

"_It was never her. She just reminded me of you, Katerina_." And she glares back. And he glares back.

And then she falls asleep, and it feels like she's dying again under his stare, but in a good way, because _if looks could kill _and smiles could poison, she'd be dead at the first sight of him long ago.


End file.
